


Don't Look Back.

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 跟亲友讨论出来的一发完结文，神话梗。初代光/爱梅光光之战士没有性别种族特征描写
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Don't Look Back.

尽管拂晓一行人做出了复杂而充满敌意的表情，爱梅特赛尔克并没有对他们说谎。在曾经所为索鲁斯的时候他确实去了很多地方，也看了不少的书籍。那时候他还是作为一个年轻的加雷马人，才刚刚开始研究青磷水引擎。

他那时候的地位还不高，加雷马也并不是一个帝国。尽管任务在身，他偶尔还是有可以看看闲书的时候。尽管是个残缺的世界，尽管这里与亚马乌罗提的图书馆相去甚远，有的时候爱梅特赛尔克仍然会走到城市图书馆里面，坐在角落随便看点什么。而就是在那时候他看到了一本书，并不厚的书籍吸引了他的注意力。那并不是什么记载著重要知识，最新科技或者什么哲学的书籍，仅仅只是单纯的神话传说。或许有人会相信书里的那些东西，但对于深知世界真相的他来说这东西也不过是人类妄想产物罢了。在过去那完美时代，或许他们还可以藉由创造魔法创造出里面的一些小生物，现在这些人类能做的也就只有将这些幻想撰写于书本之中或者绘画于纸上而已。

想起了阿尼德罗学院的幻想生物科，爱梅特赛尔克嘴角就稍稍勾起。那地方是那家伙与希斯拉德喜欢去的学科，他们总是喜欢一起去找那里的研究员，给他们灌输许许多多想法以后又一溜烟的跑掉。他还记得那家伙神神秘密地拉他去看，那些研究员辛辛苦苦创造出来的黑色天马宝宝睡在篮子里面看上去十分可爱。他们后来好像还想要搞什么浮空的鲸鱼，还是什么飞在空中的鱼类。

爱梅特赛尔克从回忆中回过神来，继续将注意力放在手中摊开的书本上。比起曾经的那些东西，这书本就只是单纯地……记载著幻想而已。金色的眼眸快速地扫过那印刷漂亮的文字，看了一会儿他不得不承认，就算是人类的幻想也确实有一些有趣之处。例如那神话故事里面的一神明名为哈迪斯，作为冥王存在于故事里面。属于哈迪斯的故事并不多，却足以让爱梅特赛尔克勾起许多回忆的碎片。他半闭上眼睛，一边随意地翻动那崭新的书籍，一边任由自己大脑内属于过去的回忆碎片缓缓浮现。

他彷佛做了一个浅浅的白日梦。他回到了亚马乌罗提，那时候他还不是爱梅特赛尔克。戴著面具的他窝在图书馆的一个角落，开始思考起最近一些关于创造魔法的学术论文。那花了他不少时间，好像还忘了一顿还是两顿饭？总而言之，等他注意到的时候那家伙已经坐在了他的身边。那家伙大概是又去哪里冒险回来，尽管穿著黑色的长袍还是可以让人闻到那彷佛来自于原野又或者海岸的气息。

他知道那家伙有时候会偷偷跑到外头去，在亚马乌罗提以外的地方脱去大家习以为常的黑袍，然后就像个小孩子一样在野外到处乱跑。他想叹气，嘴角却又带著无法掩饰的笑容。希斯拉德和那个人都曾经说过，明明都已经很开心了就不要做出这模样了。他当然不会承认这样的东西，但是并没有任何用处。

「唷～哈迪斯。」那人注意到了他的视线，对他露出笑容。尽管脸的大半都被面具遮去，他也能想像那张灿烂的笑脸。那人坐在靠窗边的位置，拿著一本书在写著什么。原本哈迪斯并不是很在意他在写些什么（反正大概就是游记之类的东西），却是在不经意间看见了自己的名字。  
「想看吗？」那人注意到了他的视线，也不隐藏而是光明正大地推给他看。

那是以哈迪斯为主角的童话故事，以幼稚的笔触写下了关于这个角色大冒险的故事。哈迪斯并不认为那家伙是随便从认识的人里面找名字来当自己故是的主角，那些外貌的描写毫无疑问就是在写他—只是个性完全不同而已。在那个人笔下的哈迪斯大冒险，这叫做哈迪斯的角色未免也太烂好人了些—简直就像是那家伙自己一样。

「……」他无言地看著对方，那人似乎完全没觉得自己写的东西已经OOC了。或许说，就算知道了那家伙大概也不会在意吧。在那之后希斯拉德也看了那本书，一边笑一边说要把这个放到图书馆里面给那些小孩子看。他不太确定他们是不是真把那东西放到图书馆里了，而在他成为爱梅特赛尔克之后更是没有时间与那一本完全OOC的童书计较。

「说什么呢……你就算有空也不会计较吧？」希斯拉德看出了他的想法，在旁边偷笑地说。「毕竟是那个人写给你的东西呢。」他对希斯拉德的话没有多说些什么，内心确有一种暖呼呼的东西往上涌。为此他曾在拉哈布雷亚老爷子抱怨那个人的时候，稍稍给他说话。作为爱梅特赛尔克，这似乎让当时的其他人有些意外却又意料之中。

当时的爱梅特赛尔克曾经怀疑，是不是整个亚马乌罗提都已经知道了他的心意，只有那个蠢蠢的家伙尚未明了。

他又翻了翻书，尽管并不认为曾经的那些东西能在末日之后留下来，他仍然是多花了一点时间仔细阅读。在看了前几页以后，他很快就意识到这绝对不可能是那家伙写的书。毕竟一直说要写个哈迪斯大冒险的那家伙，执著在OOC的道路上绝不跑偏，是不可能写出一个稍稍忠于原本人物特色的冥王。

兴许是因为那么一点点的怀念，他还是把这人类的幻想传说继续看了下去。与哈迪斯有关的内容不多，但是好歹还有几篇。现在他看到的是一个可悲音乐之神的传说，虽说是以神之子为主角，但本质上展现的还是属于人的故事。失去了妻子的俄尔甫斯到了冥界，恳求冥王放他妻子回到人间。冥王与冥后因为那动听的乐曲同意了他的请求，却也给了他一个条件。

直到回到人间前他不能回头看看他的妻子，不然他的妻子就再也无法回到人间。俄尔甫斯答应了，却是在邻近人间之时听见了妻子的抱怨，忍不住回头拥抱对方。而就是在这样的俄尔甫斯面前，他心爱的妻子被带回地府。

「真是无聊的书。」看到这里的爱梅特赛尔克冷笑地把书本阖上，随意放到了一边。「这也就是人类，只注重于眼前的短利，并没有任何长远的目光。」

他摇摇头，把这本书的故事抛之脑后。作为爱梅特赛尔克，他的任务就是要把诸多世界合并，回归完美世界。而到了那时候，他的同胞们也可以回归，包含那傻呼呼地笨蛋。他觉得自己是想要对对方抱怨的，怎么会那么笨，召唤海德林，灵魂却被对方这么一击一分为十四。

他期待著那样的光景，他们无影经历了万千年的共同宿愿。亚马乌罗提会再次出现在这大地上，尽管有些东西可能要重新建设，但是在所有人都回来以后肯定可以回到过去的景象。那些高贵高尚的人们会再次行走在街上，取代这些短视而又残缺的生命。

他慢慢地走出了图书馆，继续投入研究。在那之后伴随著成功的实验，加雷马帝国建立，而他也作为初代皇帝存在于加雷马之中。在那之后就是一段的休息时间，在入睡之前爱梅特赛尔克突然想起了那在他还不是皇帝的时候看过的书籍。

爱梅特赛尔克的嘴角挂著冷笑，他们无影与那些人类可不相同。既然是为了要达成目的，那么在最后的最后就不该回头才是。就算是那家伙的叫唤又如何？已经等了一万两千年，直到所有世界合并前他都可以继续等下去。

他前进的道路不会改变，也绝对不会回头。

**

爱梅特赛尔克醒来的时候，才发现睡得时间没有他想像中的久。在他眼前是老同事艾里狄布斯，穿著他曾孙子的肉躯，告诉他拉哈布雷雅老爷子的死讯。这回海德林挑选的使徒很是棘手，所以需要他把那个麻烦的光之战士给解决掉才行。

他觉得自己应该是没有起床气的，却还是狠狠地嘲笑了自己的孙子一番。然后他被瓦厉斯毁了他其中一个身躯，不过没关系反正他还有很多备用品。能拿自己祖父，初代皇帝的尸骸进行复制品研究，就某方面而言还真不愧是他的孙子了。

直到这时候，爱梅特赛尔克还不觉得事情有什么变化。他听说了那个海德林的使徒，蛮族的大英雄，蛮神的弑神者。那就是个妨碍他们的存在，只要像是过去那样排除掉就好。

黑玫瑰是个好东西，搭配第一世界的光之泛滥应该会有不错的效果。

他去了第一世界，在他看来解决那些麻烦，让这个早已经崩溃的世界快些和原初世界合并是再简单不过的事情。然后他看到了那个人的灵魂，虽说残破不堪，但是毫无疑问是那家伙。

那家伙变成了海德林的使徒，爱梅特赛尔克发现自己一点都不讶异。按照一般的作法来看，现在最好就是直接杀了对方，就像是他之前对瓦历斯所说的那样。他一直信奉以高效率的方法来解决这一切的事情，然而他现在却思考著另外一种可能性。

「也许……是那个灵魂的拥有者的话……我们没必要彼此相杀？」

那是俄尔甫斯，第一次产生回头的欲望。  
他明确地意识到自己的妻子就在那里，不是冷冰冰的模样而就像是从前那般活蹦乱跳。

**

之后的事情好几次都让爱梅特赛尔克怀疑自己是在做白工，那家伙对这个名字一点反应也没有。他早该知道那家伙想不起来，毕竟是残缺的灵魂，能想起什么呢？他自己都不明白自己到底为什么要花这么多时间在这里，尽管说著麻烦却跟著他们四处走来走去。

拂晓的众人如他所料地充满警惕，但是那家伙就很麻烦了。爱梅特赛尔克彷佛看到过去的光景，那家伙被拉哈布雷雅老爷子催促去找东西，他总是喜欢走著走著突然拿出镐子或者镰刀开始挖矿或者割草。现在也是如此，明明那个Lahee大森林里面他该做的事情还有不少，却也总是老好人地接受别人的拜托，开始东挖挖西打打，又或者干起跑腿的任务。

『这家伙到底是怎么毁灭无影计画？拂晓那些人也不阻止他四处帮忙？』爱梅特赛尔克在心底吐槽，最后在树上打算好好地睡一觉。

他失败了，那些顶著兔耳朵的种族还是挺敏锐地。尽管要直接逃走也不是不可以，爱梅特赛尔克还是被她们盯著带到了他的面前。

那个失去视力只能藉由以太来”观看”世界的猫魅不在了，众人沈浸在悲伤的气氛之中。爱梅特赛尔克看著那家伙，不知怎地就说出了自己察觉到了地脉的震动。他的理智告诉他拂晓的这些人越少越好，反正都是些妨碍他们的存在。

他还是去拯救了那个猫魅，顺便在那家伙像个傻子看著这过程的时候打个响指给那猫魅穿上衣服。没人喜欢自己的恋人盯著别人的裸体看，就算对方已经失忆了，就算这恋情是在一万两千年前也是一样。爱梅特赛尔克知道，这个世界的人们结婚誓词里面似乎有那么一句话—直到死亡将你我分开。但是对他来说就算死了又如何？他们的关系并不因为死亡终结，就算那家伙如此残破不堪，又转生成了可悲弱小的人类也是一样。

那被冥界所眷顾的魔法师，怎么可能让区区死亡就划分了界线。

**

那家伙还是失败了，残次品就是残次品。尽管他是如此期待，如此希望那家伙能吞下所有的光然后运用自如。这本是他能做到的事情，毕竟有了那么多的灵魂碎片那家伙或许可以…..

他的希望破灭了，那家伙看著就只是保持著理智的怪物而已。他的理智再次作祟，告诉他此刻杀掉那个光之巫女那么最强大的灵光卫就会诞生。但是他没有，只是转移了那个为了想要拯救一个英雄而要拯救世界的猫魅。

「真是，可悲啊。」他说著这样的话语，残破的那家伙是什么都想不起来，也什么都做不到。他早该明白，却也还是抱持著最后一点希望。

那完全就是浪费时间与魔力的行为，与理智无关而是浓浓的情感。黑风海的底下，亚马乌罗提再现。他走在这幻影城市之中，穿梭于过往的碎片之间。爱梅特赛尔克原本并不喜欢这样，不然凭藉著他的实力，打从一开始把亚拉戈…或者加雷马帝国弄成亚马乌罗提的样子也无所谓。

然而他并没有这样做。他可没打算沈溺于过去的幻影之中，就算那已经是一万两千年的执著与等待也亦然。他曾以为直到所有世界合并的那天他都不会再次看到亚马乌罗提的景象，却为了那家伙建造了这城市。爱梅特赛尔克很清楚那家伙想不起来，明明他已经在他身边说了很多次关于过去的光景，他还是傻呼呼地看著自己。

那么直接给他看吧。兴许是抱著这样的想法，那熟悉的美丽城市才会再次出现。他给那家伙用现在的名字弄了个市民身份，尽管他也不太确定那家伙到底会不会来到这里。在那个猫魅因为伤重沈睡的时候，爱梅特赛尔克会行走在这个幻影城市。他有些时候以为自己已经忘记了很多东西，然而随著他的走动他才发现自己的记忆是如此深刻。

除了上面是阴沈的大海，那就像是过往的再现。爱梅特赛尔克皱著眉头，知道事情以与他最开始想像的那般相去甚远。

俄尔甫斯停下了脚步，爱妻的呼唤已经烧灼他的心。他在这道路上停了下来，尽管知道应该继续前进，却还是停了下来。

「不可能！你为什么会在这里！」在强光之下，他看见了那熟悉的身影。

俄尔甫斯终于忍受不了这份思念，他忽略了所有的警告回头。只是这次并不是一双手把妻子带回冥府，而是他自己走向了冥界。是呢，哈迪斯觉得自己打从一开始就该明白。他不是俄尔甫斯，是哈迪斯。那么他也不会有那样的机会，只要往前走忍住所有回头的欲望就可以把人带回来。

所以那家伙直到最后也没有想起来。

「那么…记住……记住我们曾经存在过。」

那人缓缓点头，或许这样就已经足够了。

**

光之战士不知道自己为什么喜欢停留于亚马乌罗提，时间距离他们打败哈迪斯也有一段日子。他来往于原初世界与第一世界，现在不只是拯救一个世界就好还要拯救两个世界。在好不容易可以喘口气的时候，他都会回到这里。他告诉雅修特拉他们是为了看看这个城市多久才会消失，毕竟大家都知道在失去了哈迪斯以后这座幻影都市迟早要消失。

他没有告诉其他人，每次出现在亚马乌罗提的时候总是松一口气又伴随著无可言语的心痛。这座幻影城市还在，哈迪斯明明是那么强大，那么为什么还是会输？

光之战士默默养成了一个习惯，他喜欢漫步在这属于过往的梦幻城市里面，跟那些老是把他当成小孩子的古代人幻影对话。雅修特拉有时候也喜欢来到这里，这是历史的一部份，作为历史学家的她对这地方啧啧称奇。但是大多时候猫魅还是待在蛇行枝，这里彷佛是属于他一个人的天地。

当然他也不是一直都待在亚马乌罗提，也因此在这个世界他也遇到了那熟悉的面貌。原初世界里面有一个喜欢传唱故事的诗人，在第一世界这里也有一个。光之战士突然想到希斯拉德的话语，如果那个古代人在这里大概可以告诉他这两个诗人是不是拥有同一个灵魂。在诗人的幻想里面，总是会出现一些已经不存在的东西，出现那已经结束的战斗。

光之战士对诗人幻想下的产物不讨厌，毕竟他可以拿武器拿到坐骑还有一些碎片。说起来这个诗人怎么看都很奇怪吧？为什么能够创造出那么逼真的幻境然后把人打疼又掉东西？他摸了摸自己打了好几次那几个熟悉面孔以后打出的梦魇，不得其解。

他觉得也许亚玛乌罗提里面会有答案？大概那个创造管理员会说这就是创造魔法吧？想到了那十分亲切的公务员，他脸上就露出了笑容。尽管那公务员十分讶异他这个”小孩子”为什么魔力如此薄弱，却也还是努力地想要帮助他。

有天，他不知道自己是为什么和那个诗人说起了哈迪斯，听著对方的话语久久不知道自己该做什么反应。那人为什么最后要告诉他名字呢？尽管诗人说出的理由可能只是他的猜测，但是光之战士却觉得这也许就是事实。

半开玩笑地，他进入了诗人的幻象，见到了那熟悉的身影。老实说，哈迪斯打人这是痛得不得了，但是他还是很开心。又痛又开心，还有心脏就像是被什么捏紧的感觉。他也不知道自己发什么神经，虽说以前他打那些诗人幻想的蛮神他也开心，但是开心的点并不一样。

幻象再一次地慢慢消去，他觉得自己的心脏疼得有点受不了。他告诉自己是因为在这幻象之中没有幻想武器掉落，更别提拿到什么特殊坐骑了。他握住手中的东西，他拿到的只有这紫色的水晶。他忍不住在心里再次地想著为什么打完那些幻想蛮神以后都会掉落这些东西？为什么收集到一定的数量还可以拿到幻想武器，所以说这诗人到底是怎么回事？

他的思想充满杂音，彷佛只有这样才不会让他在拿到紫色水晶的当下哭出来。他一边跟其他冒险者笑著说话，说自己以后就住在这里了，不刷满全部的东西他就不会走。

光之战士紧紧地握住手中的东西，嘴上说著要刷满才走，事实上他却没想著交出去。他想要待在这里，却是被幻境的世界踢了出去，在恍惚之间他似乎听到了有些熟悉的声音。

Don’t look back.

原本想要问大英雄对于幻境看法的诗人诧异地看著这个世界的英雄，他抓著手中的东西，哭得就像是个孩子一样。他嘴里念著哈迪斯的名字，问他怎么了他又是说没有什么。

在那之后的光之战士有空了就会来找找这个诗人，又或者去黑风海底下的亚玛乌罗提。他的包中有一大堆的紫色水晶还有武器，他哼著歌站在了亚玛乌罗提的高处，彷佛能听见某个声音。

「亚马乌罗提的风景是如此美丽。」  
「是啊……」

他摸著紫色的水晶，一边跟幻影说话。他看过了诗人给他的传说，那与冥王哈迪斯有关的故事一瞬间吸引了他的视线。然而现在这已经不是回不回头的问题。俄尔甫斯打开了冥府的大门，以优美的音乐让冥王冥后同意他可以把自己的妻子带回去。然而光之战士并不存在什么可以打开冥界的方法，只能找时间去打打诗人幻想的哈迪斯，又或者待在这亚玛乌罗提。

Don’t look back.

他笑了起来。他知道这传说，可是他连不要回头的机会都没有。  
冥府并不会让他随意闯入，把位在里面的冥王直接带走。

他在外面采集的时候总会哼起这亚马乌罗提的歌曲，幻想著不知道凑到几组水晶才能换一个哈迪斯。

END


End file.
